Of Fedoras and Bandages
by VampChippzRisesAgain
Summary: Yata's brother shows up after five years to visit HOMRA, but a lot has changed since his last visit. During his stay, he finds out that he and his brother have a lot in common... Meanwhile, Fushimi's relative is coming for a visit after four years. Things could get ugly.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary_ _: In which Yata's brother comes to Shizume for a visit after five years, and he learns that there are even more similarities between him and his younger sibling than he realized. (That, and a certain nuisance shows up too.)_

 _(Set before K: Return of Kings and after K: Missing Kings, and after Season Two of Bungo Stray Dogs. I own nothing, and enjoy!)_

* * *

It was a normal morning in Shizume for its residents, especially for one bar in particular. Kusanagi Izumo wiped down the countertop before stepping back and sighing in satisfaction; HOMRA was ready for business this cool summer day. To his right sat Anna, who overlooked the place before nodding her approval. The Red King rested her elbows on the counter at last with a neutral expression on her face but Kusanagi could tell that she was content.

"Nice start to a summer day, eh Anna?" He spoke up, watching with a small smile as she nodded once more. "I think today's going to be a quiet one, at least - "

"KUSANAGI! ANNA!" HOMRA's vanguard Yata Misaki burst through the door, an excited grin on his face. His skateboard was tucked under one arm, the other having pushed the doors open. "I have some awesome news!"

" - until Yata comes in," Kusanagi sighed, and he could've sworn that Anna laughed at him but he can't be too sure. The blond then gave his shorter friend his attention at the word "news".

"And that 'awesome' news would be…?"

"My brother's visiting Shizume for the weekend!" Kusanagi raised an eyebrow in surprise as the last word left Yata's lips, having forgotten the last time Yata's brother visited HOMRA; a couple years, at least...right?

Well, half brother. All Kusanagi knew was that they had the same mother but different fathers.

"Nakahara-san is visiting…?" Anna asked quietly, a small smile on her lips. Yata's brother was as precious to her as any other member of HOMRA, and she cherished each visit.

While unofficial, he was an honorary member of HOMRA.

And HOMRA treated its members like family.

"Yeah! He'll love to see you again Anna." Yata was practically beaming, picking up his skateboard again as he walked out the door. "I just stopped by to tell you guys that. I'm going to the subway station to pick him up and we're coming straight here afterwards. See you then!" Once on the sidewalk he set his board down, planting one foot on it and pushing off with the other to head off.

Kusanagi sighed.

"I'd better give this place another once-over, then. Oh, and I have to prepare some Pétrus..."

* * *

The streets of Shizume seemed to become livelier as the day progressed, the sun beating down on the residents as they travelled to and fro. One man in particular, who looked somewhat lost but was too proud to show it, folded his arms across his chest and tapped his foot impatiently. A quick flick of the wrist revealed that it was 11:32 am. His long black coat hanged off of his shoulders, gently lulled by the passing breeze that swept through the city.

"He's running late…" The man grumbled, adjusting his black gloves and fedora before letting his cerulean orbs scan the passerby. A black suitcase sat next to him, the handle pulled all the way out from its compartment. "...as usual."

"... - NII-CHAN!"

"Oof!" A force knocked into him and he wrapped his arms around the other, a small smile wiping away the previous scowl. "You could've killed me there, Misaki!"

"No way!" Yata Misaki boasted before pulling back from the hug, lightly punching his shoulder. "My onii-chan is a badass mafia executive; there's practically no one in the _world_ who can beat him!"

"You know that's not true, squirt; remember, there's always someone stronger than you out there." He reached a hand up to ruffle his little brother's hair, the smile turning into a grin. "Anyways, how have you been holding up? How's HOMRA? Oh, how's your friend Saruhiko doing? What about Mikoto?"

"I've been good, Chuuya-nii!" Yata picked up his skateboard, which finished its journey towards them after the vanguard had launched himself off of it to hug his brother. "And HOMRA's as good as ever! Saru...I-I'll tell you later. Mikoto-san…" Once he visibly withdrew in on himself, his brother frowned in worry. "...is gone. And Totsuka-san…" A small, shaky smile appeared on his face. "...wow, we have a lot to catch up on don't we?"

"It seems that way. I have a few things to tell you about Yokohama, too." The older brother, Chuuya, snapped his fingers and began to walk. His suitcase glowed red and levitated, trailing behind him like a lost puppy. Yata followed suit, dropping his beloved board to the ground and cruising alongside him.

"Anna's the new Red King, in Mikoto-san's stead."

"Ah? Anna, you say?" A grin. "I haven't seen her in ages. How is she?"

"Taking Mikoto-san's death in stride." Yata replied grimly, pushing off the ground for leverage. "I said that she could rely on me whenever she needed to, but - "

"How many times have I told you not to overwork yourself, Misaki?" Chuuya cut him off with a stern frown. "You can't carry the weight of the world, you know; you're only nineteen years old."

"I already know that, Chuuya-nii! It's just - …I want to be there for her, you know? This whole role as a King was suddenly thrust on to her and she was really close with Mikoto-san. She's being strong about it all, and she ultimately brought HOMRA back together." Yata deflated, looking at the passing gravel as they traversed to the bar. "I'm just an idiot with Aura and a skateboard. There _has_ to be something I can do; anything, really. Just...to whoever's listening: don't let Anna carry all of this on her own."

Chuuya examined him for a moment before huffing.

"You've grown up some, haven't you?"

"HEY, WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

They shared a laugh before HOMRA came into view. Once they were close enough to the bar Chuuya stopped in his tracks, a wave of nostalgia washing over him. Yata slowed to a stop, stepping off his skateboard and tucking it underneath one armpit.

"Here we are, Chuuya-nii!" He beamed as he swung the double doors open, his older brother blinking rapidly as he adjusted to the change in lighting. Once the two stepped inside they were greeted with banners strewn across the ceiling, party poppers going off (courtesy of Dewa and Chitose) in celebration.

"Welcome back, Chuuya!" The members of HOMRA cheered as confetti fell onto Chuuya's fedora. They surged forward to hug him or high-five him, in Kamamoto's case. The Mafia Executive's eyes widened at the display; he wasn't...expecting this at all. The lights, the laughs, the hugs…

It felt good to be home.

"...I'm back, you crazy lunatics." He sighed fondly with a grin threatening to tear his face in two, taking a seat at the bar. His suitcase dropping to the ground next to him as he deactivated his Ability, a soft _thud_ occurring.

"Your wine, Chuu-chan." Kusanagi offered, pouring him a glass of his beloved Pétrus.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Izumo-san? It's _Chuuya_." Kusanagi laughed at the exasperation in the Executive's voice, polishing a glass cup as a smile made its way onto his face.

"Only when you learn to call me Izumo, Chuu-chan; we're practically the same age, you know." Chuuya sighed in defeat, turning on his stool to watch Eric tease Yata about being a chihuahua, the taller male putting a hand on Yata's head. The teen protested and lightly joked about clobbering the blond, the rest of HOMRA laughing at their light ribbing.

It was almost as if nothing had changed.

But...everything did.

Tatara wasn't taking pictures to remember this moment, and Mikoto wasn't lounging on the couch with Anna by his side.

Chuuya turned back to face Kusanagi, expression serious.

"What happened to Mikoto?"

The bar fell silent, and the cup Kusanagi held shattered against the floor.

* * *

"Ah, Fushimi-san…" Akiyama, a proud member of SCEPTER 4, poked his head into the blue-haired male's office before entering with a stack of papers. "The Captain sent these for you to look over."

"Another load of papers? Give me a break…" Fushimi Saruhiko, another member of SCEPTER 4 and ex-member of HOMRA, clicked his tongue in annoyance at the rather excessive paperwork his King was giving him. Akiyama smiled apologetically and gently placed them on his desk, turning on his heel before leaving. Once he was at the doorway he paused, sending a glance over his shoulder.

"If you want a lighter burden, Fushimi-san, I could take some off of your hands."

"...Do what you want." Akiyama took that as an affirmation to walk back and take half of the stack for his own, quickly exiting in case Fushimi changed his mind.

Well, it wasn't like he was going to. Less work meant more free time, after all.

But...he really needed to finish this before _he_ arrived.

Twirling his pen in his grasp, he pressed the tip against the first of many papers littered with words. Deep down, he was thankful for Akiyama's comprehension; the man knew when Fushimi had more important things to do and didn't bother with idle chit chat.

He's not going to say that to his face, though.

With an annoyed huff he began his new assignment, adding his own input here and there. While filing reports wasn't as bad as some thought it would be, the Captain had a nasty habit of creating a simple rough draft and leaving his subordinates to finish the rest.

Honestly, his laziness rivalled Mikoto's.

 _Mikoto-san_. The name made him grip the writing utensil tighter to the point that it almost broke. A small part of him wondered how HOMRA was taking his death; it had almost been a year, hasn't it?

His scarred flesh began to itch, and he scratched it absentmindedly. He couldn't fool himself; he was worried about how Misaki was coping with the death of his King.

 _Good riddance._ Fushimi scowled as he smothered the worry until it died out, leaving nothing but the usual emptiness. _Now Misaki knows how it feels._

"My, my, Saru-kun; glare anymore and you'll burn holes in the paper."

The voice dragged him out of his reverie and he glanced up to see _that man_.

Dazai Osamu.

His brother.

(...Half brother.)

"And how long were you going to stand there before making your presence known, Dazai?"

"Aww, no " _Osa-niisan_ " for me?" The brown-haired man put a hand to his chest in mock offense, his tan overcoat rustling as he moved. "What happened to my cute younger brother?"

"You've been gone for four years. Things change." Fushimi responded flatly, a small _tch_ leaving him as he focused back on the stack of papers. "If you don't mind, I'm working. Go bother someone else."

"I don't know anyone besides you, though!" Dazai whined childishly, making Fushimi's eyebrow twitch. Seriously... _who_ was the older one here?

"Knowing you, you would have asked Awashima-san to commit double suicide." He hit the nail right on the head. Once he saw Dazai go rigid and sweat profusely, he quickly drew a conclusion on his brother's success rate.

"I take it she turned you down?" The light teasing from his otherwise stoic brother threw Dazai off for a bit, and he pouted.

"...We'll leave it at that, Saru-kun..."

Silence descended on them, allowing Fushimi to go through half of his stack in rapid succession. Dazai seemed to watch him work before giving his office a once-over. He hummed in affirmation before giving Fushimi an innocuous smile while closing his eyes.

"What brought on this change of pace, _deshi_ _Saruhiko?_ *"

The question smacked Fushimi across the face. A flash of red flames accompanied by yellow eyes crossed his mind's eye and he involuntarily scowled. "Got bored. It _has_ been five years, _ani Osamu._ "

A tense atmosphere settled between them, so thick that a knife could cut through it. Just before Fushimi opened his mouth to say something his brother opened his eyes again, curiosity and amusement floating in his chocolate pools.

"You've certainly changed, Saru-kun."

He looked away in annoyance. "Again; five years."

"I was wondering why _you,_ a member of HOMRA, would be working at SCEPTER 4. Last time I checked, there was a sort of rivalry between them."

Fushimi silently growled, pushing his paperwork away from him. Dazai had hit a sore spot, and heaven forbid if he asked about _Misaki._ "I was wondering why my brother left Port Mafia to join the Armed Detective Agency because of what another idiot said. Last time I checked, there was a sort of rivalry between _them_."

Once Dazai's warm eyes seemed to freeze over, Fushimi realized his mistake. "...Whatever; let's - "

"You know exactly why I left, Saruhiko-kun. And don't speak about Odasaku-kun like that." Dazai's voice was light, but hinted at something darker. Of course Fushimi knew; he had made sure to keep tabs on Dazai just in case he got into trouble...

But of course the bastard was still fine. He's _Dazai Osamu,_ after all.

Something ugly welled up inside the third-in-command, making his cerulean orbs glean with contempt as he met Dazai's stare.

"Don't you think I had the same reasons?" Fushimi replied bitterly before standing up. Fuck paperwork; he needed some air.

Dazai seemed surprised, if not taken aback. "...Saru-kun - "

" _Tch_." His scoff cut him off. "Whatever; I'm heading out."

"Wait, Saruhi - "

The door slammed shut behind him, cutting Dazai's voice off. He fervently scratched his self-inflicted scar, the faded tattoo of flames along with the words _HOMRA_ being crossed out by his injured flesh.

Back inside Fushimi's office, Dazai sighed. "...It seems too _much_ has changed, hasn't it Saru-kun?" All that answered him was silence. After shoving his hands into his pockets, the suicidal maniac exited the quiet room.

While it felt like Fushimi made his home here…

It was too lonely for his liking.

"Time to be a responsible older brother."

* * *

 _/Part Two is underway, and thank you for reading this! Review your thoughts so far, if you'd like!_


	2. Chapter 2

_/Again, I own nothing but the idea/plot._

 _ **TheSilverHunt3r:**_ _Yes; at this time, there's still a truce between the ADA and Port Mafia. For a Soukoku team up…_ _ ***Shrugs but grins knowingly***_ _...You'll have to find out. Thank you for the review!_

 _ **Nin**_ _: Thank you! I present to you Chapter Two!_

 ***** " _Deshi Saruhiko" roughly translates to "little brother Saruhiko". "Ani Osamu", in turn, roughly translates to "older brother Osamu"._

 _(This fanfic might turn out longer than intended lol)_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

" _ **I'd risk everything, if it's for you. I whisper into the night, telling me "It's not my time" and "Don't give up"."**_

 _~The Beginning (Cover) by Against The Current_

* * *

"...I see." Chuuya Nakahara, a Port Mafia Executive of Yokohama, replied grimly as he took in the downcast faces around him. He gripped the fabric of his pants with one hand while the other removed his beloved fedora from his head, instead holding the hat to his chest.

Never in all of his years did he think Mikoto would -

And Tatara, _oh_ _Tatara_ -

...Five years was too long to be gone for, it seems.

He closed his eyes, sending a silent prayer to the previous Red King. It wasn't easy to earn his trust, but Chuuya put 100% faith in Mikoto to keep his little brother safe. From various emails with Kusanagi during the past two years, he knew that Mikoto's Sword of Damocles was wasting away.

Falling apart.

Rotting.

Destroying him.

( _Just like what Corruption was doing to him each time he invoked it._ )

(He still needs to tell Misaki about that, as a matter of fact...but the kid already had enough weight on his shoulders.)

...But to almost cause a Damocles Down -

 _What the hell were you thinking, Mikoto?_

"And what of Saruhiko-kun?"

The name charged the air with strong aversion, scowls being thrown around the bar. Yata's expression became reminiscent to a storm, bright hazel eyes disappearing behind a cloud as he trembled with rage. He knew Chuuya would ask eventually, considering how the other thought of the ( _Traitor_ ) Monkey as another younger brother.

"I _said,_ what of Saruhiko-kun?" Chuuya snapped, causing them to be thrown out of their reverie. An uncomfortable silence descended on them, the only ones looking unfazed being Anna and Kusanagi.

Chuuya doesn't hate Saruhiko, no; in fact, he actually quite liked the kid. He balanced his younger brother out nicely, and made up for all of his shortcomings. Misaki was loud, brazen, reckless, and loved being around others; Saruhiko was quiet, contemplative, cautious, and seemingly preferred to keep to himself.

( _In a way, they were like him and a certain walking waste of bandages…_ )

"Ah, Nakahara-san…" Kamamoto Rikio, bless his soul, had the courage to break the silence. "Fushimi-san...left HOMRA three years ago."

"The damn traitor burned his mark off right in front of me and walked off." Yata growled, clenching his fists as the dreadful scene replayed in his head.

The way Saruhiko gave him a look as if...he _wanted_ this…

\- Agh, he could just smash his face in with his fist!

He wants to know why he left him all alone, dammit…

"...Just like that?" Saruhiko... _left?_ That was a little hard to believe. The way Yata said it, it sounded as if he was angry, sure…

But Chuuya also heard a telltale hurt fringed on the edge of his little brother's voice.

 _What the hell happened in five years?_

"Yeah. Here's the worst part, though; he immediately went and joined SCEPTER 4." Fujishima spoke up before looking off to the side, Akagi nodding his affirmation.

"Hah?" Chuuya's incredulous gaze flitted over each HOMRA member before settling on Yata. His poor younger brother looked like he couldn't take much more of this talk; it was as if he reopened a wound that never healed properly.

Sure, he may like Misaki's (ex-best) friend -

But he hated seeing Misaki in so much pain.

In that second, Chuuya Nakahara made up his mind.

"Where's the Blue King?"

"HUH?! Onii-chan, why do you want to see that bastard?!" Yata slammed his hands down on the bar counter as he stood up, voicing his outrage. While the other members were silent, the shared glances between them showed the same bafflement. Chuuya opened his eyes to look at each and every one of them, expression neutral.

"I'm going to listen to what he has to say. If he refuses...well." A feral grin stretched across his face as his free hand, which dislodged itself from his pants, lifted into the air and glowed an ominous red. " _For the Tainted Sorrow_ gets to have some fun."

"You want to see Reisi?"

The soft yet stern voice made all of HOMRA turn towards Anna, who hopped off of her seat on the couch with a straight face. Chuuya nodded, repositioning his hat on his head.

"If you don't mind, Anna…"

"I'll take you." HOMRA's present Red King replied with a smile, smoothing out the frills on her dress before turning towards the door. "I want to discuss a few things as well, and most of all see how he's doing. Kusanagi-san."

"I'm on it, Anna." Kusanagi tilted his head in comprehension before addressing the rest of the group. "Alright, show's over. All of you, either scram or order something on the menu."

"Wait - "

"Misaki." Anna cut off HOMRA's third-in-command, making him swallow whatever words he needed to say. "We need to go alone. If you went, your heart would break."

"Just…" Yata paused, trying to speak around the lump in his throat as his eyes stung. He had a million things he needed to say, yet no time nor the energy to say them. "...Be safe."

"We'll be fine. Chuuya will be there with me, and vice versa." Anna affirmed as she held Yata's hand in a gentle grasp, letting her red softly wash over him. His body relaxed on its own accord, the vanguard closing his eyes as he gave his King his best smile in confirmation.

It came out shaky. "Alright, Anna; you know I trust you. Chuuya-nii, look after her for me."

"You don't have to tell me twice, Misaki." Chuuya tipped his hat with a knowing look sent the third-in-command's way. "Izumo, look after my brother."

"Sure thing, Chuuya." Kusanagi smiled as Yata sent Chuuya an incredulous look.

"Onii-chan, I don't need - "

"You're a magnet for trouble, Misaki; someone needs to keep their eyes on you." Chuuya sighed as he made his way over to HOMRA's entrance, Anna reaching out to grab his hand. After a moment of consideration he looked over his shoulder at the Red Clan.

"If he gets hurt while I'm gone, I'll give you all a Port Mafia Execution! My treat." He hollered before the door swung shut.

"...Well," Bando broke the silence that descended the group, "We're tying Chihuahua to a chair."

"Oi, what do y- DON'T TIE ME TO THAT CHAIR; YOU BETTER NOT! STOP! KUSANAGI-SAN, HELP!"

"Sorry Yata-chan; we can't have you hurt under any circumstances. Your brother is terrifying, not to mention that he will carry out any and all threats if certain requirements are met." Kusanagi laughed as all of HOMRA shoved Yata down onto a chair and proceeded to duct-tape him to the furniture.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO DEA-" The skateboarder yelled obscenities the entire way down until Chitose got the idea to tape his mouth shut. Eric snickered, Kamamoto sending his tied-up friend an apologetic glance.

HOMRA's second-in-command bent down with a broom and dustpan in hand to clean up the shattered pieces of glass, sunglasses covering up his melancholic eyes. While Mikoto had been dead for almost a year, the mention of Tatara and his King brought an unwelcome ache to his heart.

He missed his friends.

But nothing could be done about it; all he could do is help Anna find her way as the new Red King.

As laughter permeated the air, Kusanagi Izumo suddenly wished he had another cigarette in his hands.

He wasn't so lucky.

(He never is.)

* * *

"You can't do a double suicide alone…" Dazai Osamu hummed as he traversed the halls of SCEPTER 4. A few people sent him curious glances but otherwise left him alone, silently wondering what a man wearing bandages was doing in the hallway.

Then there were a select few who confronted him.

"Excuse me, sir, but are you lost?"

Dazai turned to see the source of the voice, finding an orange-haired male with green eyes raising an eyebrow in concern. He noticed how the other man wore a blue uniform similar to Saruhiko's -

No; they _were_ the exact same.

...Interesting.

 _The Blue clan has an eccentric taste in fashion._

"Ah, no." Dazai sent him a smile of reassurance. "I'm on my way to visit the Blue King. It's quite urgent."

"...The Captain?" A suspicious glance. "Do you have an appointment with him? I've never seen you around before."

"Yes, I do." Dazai lied flawlessly, his mind swiftly crafting a credible story. "I came to give information on the rogue group of Strains in Shibuya."

"Oh!" The Blue Clansmen lit up, eyes shining in relief. "Why didn't you say so sooner? I'm Domyoji, a proud member of SCEPTER 4! I can take you straight to the Captain's office, if you'd like; you'll be taking the long way around if you keep continuing on that way."

"That would be much appreciated, Domyoji-kun. I'm Dazai, a member of the Armed Detective Agency and Fushimi Saruhiko's older brother." Dazai responded pleasantly, watching with amusement as Domyoji's eyes widened.

"No way! Fushimi-san has a brother? That's...weird to think about, actually. He hasn't said anything concerning you."

 _So he doesn't talk about me, huh…_

"Considering how closed-off Saru-kun is…" Dazai raised his shoulders as if asking, _What can you do about it?_ Domyoji nodded, turning around to lead the way to the Blue King's office.

It was quiet for a minute, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Domyoji broke the silence, being a man of conversation similar to Dazai. "...I've only heard rumors of the ADA. Did you guys really team up with the Port Mafia to protect Yokohama, as the reports say?"

"My reputation seems to exceed me here!" Dazai put a hand to his forehead as he feigned swooning, Domyoji laughing at the display. The brown-haired male made a mental note about the reach of SCEPTER 4's influence; Yokohama was nearly a four hour drive from Shizume, and while the former is a port city they haven't had a lot of contact with the latter negotiation-wise. "And yes, we did. The whole plan would have been jeopardized if not for Dazai Osamu, the only one the Agency can trust and the person who the populace adores!"

"Hoh? I wasn't expecting to meet _the_ Dazai Osamu inside of my headquarters." A third party replied, making Domyoji stand at attention. The bandaged male pivoted on his heels to face a dark blue-haired man with a calculating look in his deep ocean blue orbs, bangs swept to the left side of his face. His glasses glinted in the sunlight as he regarded the two of them with interest and faint amusement, hands clasped behind his back to, ironically, show that he was relaxed. "Excuse my surprise and lack of manners; the Agency is rather well-known here. I am Munakata Reisi, the Captain of SCEPTER 4."

"Captain! I was just taking Dazai-san to your office; he said that he has an appointment with you concerning the Strains in Shibuya." Domyoji piped up, his smile never leaving his face even as his King gave him his utmost attention.

"Is that so?" Dazai could see that the newcomer resisted the urge to smile, the corner of his lips twitching upwards ever so slightly before the man turned his gaze onto him.

Mocha met the sea incarnate, their owners analyzing the other with practiced scrutiny. "Indeed it is, Blue King."

"I can take this man from here, Domyoji-kun. You are dismissed." Domyoji nodded before walking at a brisk pace, tapping the shoulder of a brown-haired man wearing the same uniform as him.

"Hidaka, you'll never believe…"

Their conversation faded out of earshot, leaving the suicide enthusiast and the captain of SCEPTER 4 alone. The blue-haired male turned away, Dazai following him once he began to walk.

Silence.

Tension charged the air around them at a stunning rate, weighing down on their heads and swirling around their forms. The two were intertwined so deeply to their roots that even Dazai had a hard time of breaking the ice. "Are - "

"We'll talk more in my office, Dazai-kun." Munakata cut him off in a light yet clipped tone, not once turning back to acknowledge him. Dazai merely sighed and shrugged his shoulders; he was starting to see why Saruhiko tolerated the Blue King.

He, at least, got straight to the point.

"As you wish." He conceded, tan coat rustling as he seemed to glide down the hallway. Soon enough, the Captain stopped in front of a set of imposing double doors, their rich brown complexion indented by intricate engravings that felt smooth to the touch. Dazai raised an eyebrow as the Fourth King gripped the leather handles and swung them open, walking inside without pause. Dazai followed suit, brown eyes taking in the cleanliness of Munakata's office. Kunikida would like it here, no doubt…

"What did you really come here for, youngest Port Mafia Executive in history?" The Blue King spoke just as the doors clicked shut, taking a seat in his beloved chair as a knowing gleam entered his eyes.

"And where did you hear such a thing?" Dazai stood in place, an easygoing smile placed on his features.

"I acquired this information long ago, Dazai-kun."

"My, SCEPTER 4 is as scary as they say!" The bandaged man rubbed his arms and trembled as if he was terrified.

"Says the pot calling the kettle black." Munakata almost smiled with mirth at Dazai's reaction, folding his arms on the dark brown desk as he closed his eyes. "Now, tell me; my clan is quite busy quelling the riots in Shibuya, and many deserve a week's leave for their dedication."

"I came here for Saru-kun." Gone was the smile, in its place a thin line as Dazai stared straight at him. For a moment, Munakata thought that the other was peering into his soul but disregarded it as paranoia. After a glance around his office he levelled his gaze on the man.

"Ah, the brother you left four years ago? You know I can't give out any sensitive information pertaining to my clansmen, Dazai-kun." Before Dazai could speak he raised his hand to halt him. "However, if I were to obtain some intel on the rogue strains in Shibuya that would be a different story."

"An exchange of classified information?" Dazai chuckled without humor as Munakata smiled innocuously. Spotting a chair the bandaged man took a seat, turning to face the Blue King.

"Where would you like me to begin?"

* * *

"Why did he have to show up _now_ of all times?" Fushimi Saruhiko muttered as the cool summer breeze hit his face. He really thought that he could finish his paperwork and leave sooner rather than later to deal with the nuisance of an older brother by himself but…

He came early.

And tracked him to SCEPTER 4.

Dazai Osamu is a terrifying man.

(They're not all that different, actually.)

Shaking away the thoughts with his trademark click of the tongue, the third-in-command shoved his hands into the cobalt blue pockets of his coat and picked up his pace; the further he got away from SCEPTER 4 and, in turn, _Dazai_ , the better off he would be.

...Why _did_ Dazai decide to visit, anyways?

The impromptu question caught him off-guard, making him pause slightly. Why did he care in the first place? The bastard left him to fend for himself for four years; this shouldn't be any different.

Did he…?

"Tch." No; _that idea_ was preposterous. Dazai Osamu isn't that type of man.

After all, he left just like Misaki did.

And the bastard had the nerve to take offense to his offhand comment about Odasaku.

"Always " _Odasaku-kun_ " this, " _Odasaku-kun_ " that…" He grumbled, glaring at any passerby that looked his way. Honestly...his brother was obsessed with his "friend"...

" - close to Reisi's headquarters."

"That wasn't much of a long walk, now was it?"

"Of course not."

\- Wait.

That couldn't be…

Fushimi craned his head to stare across the street. Sure enough, he spotted the current Red King walking towards the direction he was leaving behind, holding the hand of a man he recognized instantly.

Chuuya Nakahara. Port Mafia Executive and Misaki's older brother.

"Shit!" After the curse left his mouth he increased his speed, knowing that if he was spotted it was all over. The man he looked to as a role model will reject him, too, for becoming _this_ and discard him.

If he lucky enough, he could make it to the intersection. At this point in the day, it was the busiest part of the city; blending in shouldn't be too hard enough (minus the glaringly obvious blue coat, but Fushimi doesn't focus on the details sometimes). That way, all he would have to do was enter his apartment and curl under the covers of his bed...and maybe erase any evidence of his brother entering SCEPTER 4 while he was at it.

But of course he didn't have that kind of luck.

"...!" Anna began to pull her accomplice towards him, the third-in-command cursing every deity that looked down on him today while breaking into a sprint.

"Anna?!"

"It's Saruhiko-kun." He was almost there…The intersection was a mere two feet away…!

"And where do you think you're going?"

A red glow surrounded Fushimi and lifted him off of his feet, ceasing him in his tracks. His face contorted into a scowl; of all the times to encounter him...did it have to be _now?_

"...Nowhere, apparently." He answered once they were within earshot, Chuuya raising an eyebrow at his tone while Anna kept silent, observing him. He always hated when she did that; it felt as if she was digging deeper into his soul each time she invoked her powers.

"And apparently you learned to sass your elders." Chuuya said carefully, a frown forming in contemplation.

"What do you want?" Fushimi finally asked as the silence between them became unbearable. At the sound of his voice Chuuya snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at him with acute azure eyes, his lips settling for a frown.

"We need to talk."

* * *

 _/Ah, finally done with Chapter 2! It isn't as good as the first one, but These couple chapters mainly set up what's to come in the future. Thank you guys for your support, and I will talk to you guys again in Chapter 3!_


End file.
